Our Friendship
is a duet sung by Kitagawa Rie and Tadokoro Azusa who voice the characters Nijiko Rosa and Murasakino Yume. Lyrics English= For Eternity From the morning to evening Come back to me! My best friend forever Come back to me! My best friend forever Come back to me! My Best Friend Forever My best friend ! Come back to me My Best Friend! My Best Friend! My Best Friend! Best Funny Friend B.F.F: Best Friend Forever B.F.F Best Friend Forever Come back to me! My best friend forever Come back to me! My best friend forever Come back to me! My Best Friend Forever My best friend ! Come back to me My Best Friend! My Best Friend! My Best Friend! Best Funny Friend B.F.F: Best Friend Forever B.F.F Best Friend Forever Here we go! Girls Here we go! Bff Here we go! Yeah Here we go! Go! Go! |-|Kanji= あなたはこの素晴らしい宇宙に常に私と一緒でした どこにすべての夢カム真と映えます 永遠に 私たちの最初の会議以来、 私はあなたのことを考えて停止しませんでした 朝から夕方まで 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー 私たちの友情では、笑いは涙よりも強い 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー 私たちの友情で、-No問題のみの幸福 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー マイベストフレンド！ 私のもとに戻ってきて マイベストフレンド！ マイベストフレンド！ マイベストフレンド！ B:ベスト F:Funny F:フレンド 私はあなたに頼ることができます あなたは私に頼っていい それは私たちの法則です 友だちとはそういうもの 恐れるな、私はいつもあなたと一緒にいます どんなに苦しみ、問題、... 何も私たちを分けません！ 物事がうまくいかないとき 我々はお互いに頼っている そして私が気分が悪い場合 私の友達が来る 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー 私たちの友情では、笑いは涙よりも強い 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー 私たちの友情で、-No問題のみの幸福 私のもとに戻ってきて！ マイ・ベスト・フレンドフォーエバー マイベストフレンド！ 私のもとに戻ってきて マイベストフレンド！ マイベストフレンド！ マイベストフレンド！ B:ベスト F:Funny F:フレンド さあ！ 女の子 さあ！ Bff さあ！ うん さあ！ 行く！ 行く！ Sā! On'nanoko sā! Bff sā! Un sā! Iku! Iku! |-|Romaji= Anata wa kono subarashī uchū ni tsuneni watashi to isshodeshita dokoni subete no yume kamu shin to haemasu eien ni watashitachi no saisho no kaigi irai, watashi wa anata no koto o kangaete teishi shimasendeshita asa kara yūgata made Watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā Watashitachi no yūjōde wa, warai wa namida yori mo tsuyoi watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā watashitachi no yūjō de,- No mondai nomi no kōfuku watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā Mai besuto furendo! Watashi no moto ni modotte kite Mai besuto furendo! Mai besuto furendo! Mai besuto furendo! B:Besuto F:Funny F:Furando B.F.F：ベストフレンドフォーエバー B.F.Fベストフレンドフォーエバー B. F. F: Besuto furendo fōebā B. F. F besuto furendo fōebā Watashi wa anata ni tayoru koto ga dekimasu anata wa watashi ni tayotte ī sore wa watashitachi no hōsokudesu tomodachi to wa sōiu mono Osoreru na, watashi wa itsumo anata to issho ni imasu don'nani kurushimi, mondai,... Nani mo watashitachi o wakemasen! Monogoto ga umaku ikanai toki wareware wa otagai ni tayotte iru soshite watashi ga kibungawarui baai watashi no tomodachi ga kuru Watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā Watashitachi no yūjōde wa, warai wa namida yori mo tsuyoi watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā watashitachi no yūjō de,- No mondai nomi no kōfuku watashi no moto ni modotte kite! Mai besuto furendo fōebā Mai besuto furendo! Watashi no moto ni modotte kite Mai besuto furendo! Mai besuto furendo! Mai besuto furendo! B:Besuto F:Funny F:Furando B.F.F：ベストフレンドフォーエバー B.F.Fベストフレンドフォーエバー B. F. F: Besuto furendo fōebā B. F. F besuto furendo fōebā Sā! On'nanoko Sā! Bff Sā! Un Sā! Iku! Iku! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Duets Category:Character Songs Category:Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Candyseries Category:CandySongs